What Was Lost Is Found
by SanoGirl
Summary: Sanosuke discovers that things about his painful past are not what they seem to be. When his long-lost mater "returns" from the dead, it changes his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

What Was Lost Is Found

_Darkness to light,   
Sunlight to shadows,   
an era ends,   
a new one emerges.   
What was lost is found... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
A momentary splash of color amongst the green went unnoticed on the deserted road. The slender form hid behind a tree at its side and sank to the grass wearily, resting against the smooth bark. He closed his eyes momentarily, then opened them again. Shining brown flared up for a split second, then dimmed once more. He was here, his scent was on the wind. Nostrils flared and lungs expanded, breathing deeply. That was him all right. Sanosuke. So the rumors were true, then. A small smile played around the corners of well-shaped lips. He had found him.   
  
Hearing the distinct sound of feet on the road, the man jumped to his feet with cat-like reflexes, landing in half-crouch, keen eyes scanning the road anxiously. The shadows played over his smooth face, painting it with an even darker handsomeness. Moments later a lean form came into view, striding down the road purposely. Long brown hair whipped back from a slender, high-cheek boned face and a green headband showed. His legs shaking, the shadowed man sank back to the ground slowly, forehead covered with a thin film of sweat. It can't be! Maybe he was mistaken...but no, there was no mistaking that face or that stride. It was he. Katsu. So they were both here, living in the same area. He wondered briefly is they knew about each other, but the though was chased from his mind as once more, thoughts of his present situation crowded in again.   
  
Shaking his head, he leaned against the tree yet again, and plucked a slender leaf from the willowy plant growing at its base. Putting the leaf to his lips, he blew and a high-pitched whistle floated through the heavily perfumed spring air. He always whistled when he was thinking, it calmed his somewhat, helped him think more rationally. First things first. He must find someplace to stay...somewhere large if his plans were to work out. Then, and only then, could he continue the search for Sanosuke. And now Katsu.   
  
Rising and brushing his ebony pants off, he threw down the leaf and stretched. It had been a hard journey and he needed rest.   
  
"_I will find them again, though,_" Souzou Sagara swore mentally. "_I will._" And the dark form slipped from tree to tree along the side of the road, heading towards the town. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Setting down his cup, Souzou finished the last of his tea and rose impatiently. Today was the third day of his search. He had fully recovered from his grueling journey and had completely sorted out all his thoughts. It was time for action. But, his plan was thwarted until his could find Sanosuke or Katsu and this was not proving easy. He checked to make sure his sword was secure in its sheath and breezed out the door.   
  
Wandering the streets of the unfamiliar town, his mind was swamped in memories of his two favorite boys, who had been like sons to him. But, while his mind was in turmoil, his eyes automatically scanned the crowds around him. The years had been good to Souzou. No matter that it had been a decade since his supposed "death". His eyes were still sharp and clear, possessing the ability to see almost as well as an eagle. His face was smooth and refined as it had been in the days of the Sekihoutai, unmarred by any scars or wrinkles. Straight and slender as always, he strode down the rode, eyes searching. But his way was blocked by a tall, lanky man in a white jacket that read "evil" across the back.   
  
"_Evil?_ Souzou wandered.   
  
Then his eyes snapped up as he caught a flash of red against the shockingly blue sky. The ends of a red headband tied around a head of dark brown spikes fluttered in the breeze. Red headband...hair...red headband...His eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Sano..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Sanosuke Sagara stopped and paused for a second in the middle of the road. Wandering the town he had been thinking about heading over to the dojo to get something to eat, when he had sensed someone close behind him. Ignoring it, he only paused when he thought he heard his name. Half turning, his chocolate eyes briefly flickered backwards. He saw no one he knew. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his back and continued on his way to the dojo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
The name left his lips unconsciously, before he could stop it. Using the cat-like reflexes he had exhibited before, he quickly ducked into a small shop on the side of the road. Seeing Sanosuke pause, then continue on, he breathed a sigh of relief and followed his previous charge to the dojo.   
  
But unbeknownst to Souzou, Sanosuke was now on his guard. Having seen the edge of Souzou's red coat disappear into the shop, suspicions had begun to form in the back of his mind. His hands balled into fists inside of his pockets and his muscles tensed. Warily he continued to the dojo. He was ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Souzou stood beneath the tree and gazed up into its green, leafy foliage. His gaze rested on a thick branch high up, and his eyes glinted in the morning sun. Grabbing the lowest branch, he hoisted himself up and climbed lithely to his chosen branch. He settled himself comfortably against the trunk and leaned dark head back against it. His shining chocolate eyes took in all that was happening in the courtyard below.   
  
Though the leaves of the tree provided a shield from eyes below, Sanosuke was uneasy. He had felt a presence all the way here and once he had entered the dojo, it hadn't gone away. Now, he felt as if someone were watching him with unseen eyes. Yet, it wasn't a threatening presence. It was just uncomfortable, not knowing who it was, but yet...there was something almost...familiar about it. Like a wraith from a half-forgotten dream, it teased him, lingering and poking. As his frustration mounted, it began to show through. Brows knitted together, he sat on the steps of the dojo and stared at nothing, eyes intense and focused.   
  
"Sanosuke? Sanosuke?!"   
  
He looked up, startled. "Hmm?"   
  
"What's the matter? You look really stressed," Kaoru's voice brought him back down to earth.   
  
"I...I felt...something. Like someone followed me here...like...there're watching me...right now."   
  
Kenshin looked up from where he had been crouched down by the cooking fire and his eyes narrowed. "Someone followed you?" He stood up and his hand rested lightly on the hilt of his reverse-blade sword.   
  
"I don't know, Kenshin," Sano replied, amused at the reaction in his friend. "I just felt a presence. But, it was almost...familiar."   
  
Kenshin raised one eyebrow and cocked his head.   
  
Yahiko chose this moment to remind everyone that he was still there. "I think Sanosuke's just crazy. Anyone with his brain has to be." He smirked. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, pinned by a very irritated Sano.   
  
"You little punk!" he said, before hitting his smartly on the head and letting him go.   
  
"Ouch! What was that for?! You big oaf!"   
  
Giving Yahiko an exasperated look, Sano turned his attention back to Kenshin who was still standing there, hand on sword hilt, listening. "Kenshin, I'm sure it was nothing."   
  
"No," Kenshin replied. "I sense it, too. Someone is watching us.   
  
From his perch high up in the tree, Souzou grinned smugly to himself.   
  
His eyes narrowing even further, Kenshin stared all around the courtyard. A few minutes later, he relaxed and sat back down, but still kept his guard up. The others, made uneasy by the fact that they were being watched, tried not to look to perturbed and went back to whatever it was they had been doing.   
  
Souzou smiled another small smile and his eyes left Sanosuke for a fraction of a moment to rest on Kenshin. So this was the legendary manslayer, reduced to nothing but a cook and housekeeper. Shaking his head a little Souzou focused his attention back on Sanosuke.   
  
Sitting on the steps, with Yahiko and the girls playing a game at his feet, he grinned down at them with a brotherly air. He ruffled Yahiko's hair and pinched the little girls' cheeks. The smile played around Souzou's lips once more as he saw how happy Sanosuke seemed. Then his smile turned bitter and sad, remembering all the years of happiness he had lost, when his death had been announced and the Sekihoutai scattered and killed. Now he, Sano, and Katsu were all that remained. But, now that he had found Sano, finding Katsu would be all the easier.   
  
Sano squirmed as he felt a shiver run up his spine. It felt as if someone were dragging a finger up his back, caressing it with a long fingernail. Finally, being able to bear it no longer, he jumped up and screamed, "I don't care who you are, or what you want! Come out now! I'm sick of being watched!"   
  
Souzou grinned his trademark half-grin and stood up upon the branch. Sanosuke had always had a bit of a temper, and more often then not, it got the better of him. Now, things were about to get interesting.   
  
Below, Sanosuke stood in the courtyard, one fist clenched before him, while the others stared. Kenshin's hand went back to his sword hilt, the food forgotten. A small smile danced at the corners of Souzou's mouth. Sano looked like he had improved much since their time together with the Sekihoutai. His tall, muscular frame was tensed, ready to spring, and his eyes were intense and alert. He had obviously learned much in ten years and it had served him well.   
  
But now was not the time for idle observation and reflection. Leaping gracefully from the top branch of the tree, Souzou flipped into the air and landed cat-like in front of Sanosuke and his friends, coat swirling out behind him. His eyes shone and his mouth twitched upwards slightly.   
  
Sanosuke's face went white. "M-m-master Sagara," he stuttered. "But...but you're...dead."


	2. Chapter 2

What Was Lost Is Found   
Chapter 2 

_Darkness to light,   
Sunlight to shadows,   
an era ends,   
a new one emerges.   
What was lost is found... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Souzou's grin widened even more as he heard Sanosuke's startled words.   
  
Kenshin relaxed a little and Sanosuke's fist dropped. Souzou stood in front of Sanosuke like a mirage in the desert. He seemed...not real, like an apparition that would disappear in an instant. His idol had died ten years ago, murdered by the dirty government of the Revolution. Now, he was back and standing right before him. It was almost more then Sanosuke could bear. His hands and began to tremble and he stuffed them deep into the pockets of his white pants to hide it.   
  
"Hello, Sanosuke," Souzou said smoothly.   
  
Sanosuke opened his mouth as if to say something back, but no sound came out. He shut it again quickly and cleared his throat. His cheeks and ears flushed pink and he squirmed uncomfortably underneath the piercing gaze of his former teacher.   
  
"You can't have possibly forgotten me, now can you?" Souzou inquired, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"No!" Sanosuke burst out, vehemently. "How could I ever forget you?!"   
  
Souzou raised the other eyebrow, his dark eyes glinting with amusement. Kenshin was looking curiously from one dark-haired man to the other. His purple eyes reflected the confusion mirrored in Sanosuke's. Kaoru, Yahiko, and the girls stood silent where they were, knowing better then to intrude right now.   
  
Sanosuke swallowed and broke his gaze with the former Sekihoutai captain. "You were my teacher, my master. Almost like...almost like a father to me. I could never forget you." He stared at the distant horizon, eyes unfocused and glassy.   
  
Souzou's mouth quirked and he took a step forward. "Sanosuke."   
  
Sanosuke's gaze met his once more, except this time, his eyes were brimming over with tears. He tried to say something, but choked as a tear slipped down his face, leaving its telltale silvery trail behind. Souzou reached out to the younger man, and he fell into a strong embrace.   
  
He stood there, tears forming at the corners of his own eyes as he hugged Sanosuke tight as he cried, just as he had done many times before. The others discreetly moved inside, silently, trusting that the man, whoever he was, would take care of Sanosuke.   
  
Sanosuke hugged Souzou hard around his shoulders. "I can't believe...can't believe you're back," he choked out around his tears. "Me and Katsu...we thought...when you didn't come back...you left us...you had been killed." He stopped, choked off once more.   
  
Souzou returned the embrace and replied. "No, no, I didn't leave you! I came back...but you were gone. Katsu also. I have been searching for you these past ten years, hoping beyond all hope that you had somehow survived. I had seen all of my friends and comrades murdered before my eyes. All of them...except for you and Katsu. So I held on to that small sliver of hope, for it was all I had. And I'm glad I did, for I have found you and Katsu once more."   
  
Sanosuke looked up, face and eyes shining. "You've seen Katsu?"   
  
Souzou shrugged. "Briefly. I saw him walking down the road. I don't know where he lives."   
  
Sanosuke grinned, the cocky grin he had kept for over a decade. It tore at Souzou's heart as he remembered that smile on the face of a young, innocent little boy, who had followed him like a loyal puppy where ever he had gone. "I'll take you to him, tomorrow. Boy, won't he be surprised when he sees who comes walking through his door!" Then his face grew serious. "I didn't find Katsu until about five months ago. We were separated when they took you and the rest of the group away, and hadn't seen each other since." He led the older man to the steps of the dojo and sat down, motioning for Souzou to join him.   
  
Souzou nodded, his eyes bitter and his heart heavy. "If there was any way I could have prevented any of this from happening, I would have done so." His voice came out calm and collected as always, but with a sharper undertone. "I lost you for ten years, but now I've found you again, so I guess that's all that matters." He relaxed and leaned back on his elbows, smiling a little at Sanosuke. "You and Katsu were, rather are, my favorites and now that you are with me once again, my plans can be put into action."   
  
Now it was Sanosuke's turn to raise his eyebrows. "What plans?" he asked, voice hesitant.   
  
An eager light glimmered in Souzou's eyes. "I'm going to rebuild the Sekihoutai, and restore its good name, now and forever. The Sekihoutai will be returned to its former days of glory, protecting the innocent people and helping those who need it most. We will rise above all and help keep the peace of this era, our names shall be known throughout Japan!"   
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened and he sat up, an excited grin on his handsome face. "Yeah!" he shouted. "Your name will be cleared once and for all!"   
  
"So you'll help me?" Souzou asked.   
  
"Of course!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "Did you even have to ask?!"   
  
Souzou grinned. "I guess not."   
  
And the reunited teacher and pupil sat outside, under a darkening sky and talked, recapping all that had happened since the years of the Revolution. Happiness and excitement danced in the air around them, sparking like electricity and creating a perfume more potent then any poison. They talked late into the night, until finally drowsy from the night air and from so many things going through their heads, they retired to beds, Souzou going back to his room, eagerly awaiting the next morning, when they would begin work on their dream.   
  
Sanosuke was so caught up in the excitement, that he only realized he had forgotten to ask Souzou how he had survived when he was already in bed and staring at a darkened ceiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Sano awoke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through his closed eyelids. Bright patterns spun and danced on the insides of his eyes and created a swirling whirlpool of color. Moaning, he rolled over and buried his face in the sleeve of his white jacket, before remembering all that had happened last night. With a start, he sat straight up and glanced at the source of the light. It was still early morning. Good. He had been afraid he had slept the day away once again and had missed out on helping Master Sagara find Katsu.   
  
Master Sagara! The events of yesterday came back to him in a flood; washing through his mind he felt slightly dizzy and almost considered lying back down for a while. He wasn't dead, he was back. He wasn't dead, he was back. A little voice at the back of his mind chanted the phrase over and over until it became a monotony that engraved itself upon Sano's brain. The Sekihoutai was going to be rebuilt, his master had returned, and his best friend was found again. The world seemed to be perfect.   
  
Standing up and stretching lazily, Sano felt that he would burst with happiness. He could not remember feeling this kind of optimism since, well, since...he didn't know! Everything was right with the world, and nothing could pull him down. He was walking on clouds, dancing with fairies, and singing with mermaids.   
  
Sanosuke was barely aware of his surroundings as he walked out of his room and down the long hallway. Not that he needed to be, for he knew Kaoru's house like the back of his hand. Ever since he had been kicked out of his old residence (for not being able to pay the rent) Kaoru had taken him on as another boarder--"free-loader" as she put it--and given him a room. He helped her out with odd jobs around the dojo, and once in a while ran a few errands for her. All in all, he really didn't do much to deserve a room and food, but he knew Kaoru just didn't have the heart to kick him out.   
  
Stifling a yawn, he breezed out onto the dojo's porch and plopped himself down next to Kaoru, who was sitting there, waiting for Kenshin to finish making breakfast. "Morning, Kaoru," he greeted her.   
  
She looked over at him, startled. "Since when do you get out of bed before the day's half over?" she asked, not unkindly.   
  
He gave her a sassy grin and leaned back on his elbows. "Ever since this morning."   
  
Rolling her eyes, Kaoru ignored what he had said and instead replied, "Master Sagara was here way before you were up. He left a few minutes ago--"   
  
"What?!" Sanosuke yelled, jumping up. "Why? Did he say why he was going?"   
  
"--and said he'd be back in about an hour. He was only going to go and run a few errands, he said," she continued, glaring at him for the rude interruption.   
  
Sitting back down, Sano breathed a sigh of relief. "Breakfast's ready!" Kenshin called over to them, smiling.   
  
Running over, Sanosuke gulped a plate of food, and sat down once more, waiting impatiently for his idol to return so they could begin their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

What Was Lost Is Found

Chapter 3

_Darkness to light,   
Sunlight to shadows,   
an era ends,   
a new one emerges.   
What was lost is found..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking slowly, as if he had not a care in the world, he turned his head upwards and watched the shimmering blue sky. His feet slowed on the road and he stopped momentarily to watch a pair of birds chase each other across the cloud-strewn expanse above. The Kamiya Dojo rose up before him and he quickly brought his attention back down to Earth. He must talk to Sano today and find out where Katsu was. Then they could finally begin their plans to rebuild the Sekihoutai.

Strolling into the courtyard he was greeted by a loud exclamation from Sano. "Where the hell were you?! Why did you just leave like that?!" The lanky form of the younger man rose quickly from the steps.

"I was out running some errands, but I'm back now. You don't have to sound so angry!" Souzou replied calmly.

Sano immediately got quiet and an almost meek look stole across his face. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that…well when I woke up and you were gone I just got so scared…that you…you…that you had left me again." He bowed his head and the end of his red bandana fluttered slightly in the breeze.

Souzou's eyes took on a soft look and he put a finger under Sano's chin and raised it up to meet his gaze. "I will NEVER leave you again. Do you hear me? I promise I will stay with you and Katsu always. From now on. Understand?" His gaze was unwavering and his tone was serious as he stared at Sano. Dropping his finger, he broke the gaze.

Sano shook himself slightly and turned once more towards his former master. "So, what are we doing today?"

Souzou answered briskly, his little pep talk over. "Well, I was hoping you could show me where Katsu lives and that we could then convince him to join with us and help make our dream a reality." He stretched, still cat-like, and waited.

Sano smirked and said, "What are we waiting for then?! Let's go find Katsu!" And he dashed over to the entrance of the dojo, half turning back to glance at Souzou, waiting impatiently. Souzou laughed and ran over also, his pace just as swift and as sure as it had been 10 years ago. The two men went off at a quick pace down the road, jogging in and out of shadows, scented breezes tickling their noses and leaves and flower petals dusting their shoulders for split seconds before they were swept away again. The sun shone brightly above them and seemed to mirror their sky-high spirits as they ran towards their hopeful future.

White jacket flapping out behind him Sano breathed in as deeply as he could and flared his nostrils to catch even more of the sickly sweet flowers' scents. This was his favorite time of the year, when everything was new and green and fresh. The heartbeat of the earth pulsed all around him and was evident in every little speck of life he saw. It was a wonder to his eyes every time he saw it, even though he had been seeing it for 19 years. He saw it anew every time, for the earth was always changing, always moving, always teeming with life.

He cheeks glowed pink with exertion and his headband flew out behind him, snapping gently like the proud flag of the Calvary. Souzou grinned to himself when he saw that, for even in the 10 years they had been separated, Sano had still clung to that same red headband. He had always worn it, and under no circumstances was it ever removed from his head. The worst crime someone could to do Sanosuke would be to remove that band from around his spiky head. Souzou knew from experience how attached Sano was to the headband and how far he was willing to go to keep it on. The former Sekihoutai leader rubbed his arm ruefully as he remembered just how hard Sanosuke's punch had been, even at 9 years of age it had left a dull throbbing ache and a nice purple bruise to go with it.

They were now entering the outskirts of the city, and Souzou's hand pulled back from his arm and took its original place at his side. Slowing slightly so he was about half a step behind Sano he watched with interest as the teen wove his way in and out of all the people with ease and surefootedness, knowing exactly where he was going and never faltering once. Even with his lanky frame and long arms and legs, he never jostled anyone more so then a normal sized person would and he never trod on their feet of carts. Souzou found it hard to mimic this action, he himself having to toss hurried apologies over his shoulder as he dashed to keep up with his pupil, running into even more as he apologized to the others. Shaking his head and sending his dark bangs flying, he smiled apologetically at those he bumped or trod and continued on.

Sano turned sharply down a side street, this one smaller and less crowded, and Souzou followed, once again right on his heels. This time he found it easier to avoid the people and their speed increased. Sano turned a few more times, his feet flying and slowed slightly to jog down a quiet road lined with small houses. A dog barked somewhere along the road and a gaggle of children ran across the street in front of them, playing some loud, noisy game and hitting each other with cattails. Souzou smiled as he dodged around them. He loved children. Sano, glancing back, saw that look and remembered it well. He had often seen that look, painting his idol's face and lighting up his eyes, whenever he looked at him and Katsu.

Finally slowing to a walk, he ambled up to the door of a house that looked just like every other one lining the unpaved road. But the moment Souzou drew near, he sensed something about it; somehow he knew that this was where they would find the other remaining member of the Sekihoutai. Even if he hadn't known in advance that this was where Katsu resided, he would have known the moment he came within five feet of the house. There was just something about it, some aura issuing forth from it that screamed of his other lost pupil.

Sano flicked his bangs out of his chocolate brown eyes and glanced over at Souzou, grinning his trademark grin proudly. Souzou smiled back anxiously, wanting only at that moment to see Katsu again. His life was slowly coming back together, slowly being rebuilt from the shattered dream it had become ten years ago. His body trembled slightly and he tried his best to calm his pounding heart. The moment Katsu showed up, it would solidify his hopes of rebuilding the Sekihoutai. Until then, they were nothing more then a shimmering mirage. For even though he knew Katsu was alive and well, his mind was still wary and would only believe what it saw for itself. He had learned wariness over the past years and it had served him well until now. Now when he really needed trust, it deserted him, he would have to learn all over again. But he was ready to start as long as he had his two former pupils by his side.

So relaxing and standing still, he stared at the door as if his gaze could somehow pierce through and see the man inside. Sano knocked excitedly and then stepped back, tapping his foot impatiently. When they got no answer he growled low and knocked again, this time louder and harsher. "Where is he?" he grumbled under his breath.

"What? What is it? I'm coming!" came an annoyed voice from somewhere within the depths of the house. Souzou knew that this was it, the moment when all his dreams would be made solid, the moment when his future and that of the two young men would be secured. He smiled a small smile in spite of himself and continued to watch the door for the first sign that it was being opened.

A soft swishing sound and the annoyed voice both accompanied the opening of the door. "I said, what do you…" The young man standing before Sano and Souzou trailed off, his blue green eyes widening. Souzou stepped forward half a step and said quietly, "Hello Katsu."

Katsu took a step back and opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Sano laughed at his friend's obvious speech impairment and stepped inside his house. Souzou followed right behind.

"Master Sagara?" Katsu finally managed to breathe out. "You can't…I mean…you were, well aren't now but…how can you…are you really…" he stuttered. Souzou's grin widened. "You're dead!" the long-haired man finally managed to exclaim. "You're dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

What Was Lost Is Found

Chapter 4

_Darkness to light,   
Sunlight to shadows,   
an era ends,   
a new one emerges.   
What was lost is found... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano laughed even harder at his friend's stuttering and shocked assumption. "That was my exact reaction at first too," he admitted to the other man. "But since he's standing right here before you…"

Katsu glanced over at Sano, then looked at Souzou and then Sano again. "But…how?" he finally managed to get out, one lone tear shimmering in the corner of his eye. Souzou caught the gleam before Sano did and swept the younger man up in a hug, much like he had done to Sano.

Hugging his former master back, Katsu inhaled deeply, the familiar, but long-since buried scent once again filling his nose. Souzou had always smelled of the deep forest, clean fresh air, newly turned earth, and a summer's breeze. Scores of memories now came flooding back as he embraced the tall man before him, and he found himself almost being swept away in the tide.

Finally stepping back, Katsu exhaled sharply and shook his head. "I still find it hard to believe," he commented, motioning for them to follow him into his little house. Sano shut the door with a soft swooshing sound and followed his best friend, excitement and elation written all over his face. "I mean, how? We thought you were dead for sure…"

The little group took their seats on the tatami floor in a little circle, while the younger men stared expectantly at their former leader. The man only started after he had settled himself comfortably, a process which took less then a minute, but seemed like an eternity to his young audience. Finally, he looked up and met both their gazes square on. "Well, for a start, my death was obviously faked."

Both Sano and Katsu smiled, their master had always possessed a sense of humor and even in the most desperate of times it never failed him. "Even though the majority of the government was blatantly against us, there still remained a few friends of mine who were loyal to us and our cause. Unfortunately, those friends were not able to stop the slaughter of the rest of the Sekihoutai, but they did manage to make it look as if my execution had been performed, when in truth, I was miles away, hiding out in a city in northern Japan."

He paused here to straighten the headband wrapped around his head, the one that was identical to Sano's. "Anyway, to make a long story short I stayed in hiding for ten years, working on a plan to restore the glory which had been denied us so long ago. The time seemed right about two months ago, so that was when I set out in search of you two." He nodded to his rapt listeners. "And as you can see, I have found you again and am ready and willing to restore the Sekihoutai if only you will help me." A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he gazed once more at his two favorites.

Long before they had been separated, Souzou had known that Sano and Katsu were destined for greatness among the group. Had the Sekihoutai survived, Souzou would have raised them both to positions of power and notability, giving them the positions their skills cried for. It was not just the fact that they had been like sons to him, he had seen the possibilities shining through, and even at such a young age their extraordinary talents had been noticeable.

And now, even more so then before he saw something in them, in their eyes, a shining, glowing sort of life that he had been lacking ever since those days ten years ago. "So, how about it? Are you two ready to take back what they stole from us?"

Sano and Katsu looked at each other, and for a moment their former master saw in them the little kids they had once been; their mischievous smirks and glittering eyes. In unison, they looked back at him and nodded.

A huge smile breaking across his face, Souzou opened his arms to them and the two flung themselves forward into his embrace. An overwhelming sense of happiness flooded the older man's body as he sat there with his newly rebuilt "family". For that was what the Sekihoutai had been to all of them, a _family_. Many of those in the government group didn't have anyone else, didn't really have a reason to live other then their service in the group. It had been the surrogate family to them all, restoring them and bringing the caring, consideration, and loyalty back into their lives that they had so desperately longed for.

Both Katsu and Sanosuke had been no exceptions. Orphaned before they were old enough to even remember their parents, he had taken them under his wing and cared for them like they were his own sons, and in time they grew to be just that. The rest of the Sekihoutai became their older brothers, uncles, and cousins, giving them the influence and nurturing that their young lives needed. Everyone had looked out for the two little troublemakers and in return they had been received undying faithfulness and a loyalty which knew no bounds.

Tears shining on the edges of his eyes, Souzou pulled back gently and the two younger men sat back and looked at him. "Where do we start?" Sano asked, ever the eager one.

"Calm down Sano, give the master some time to think," Katsu chided him gently, ever the voice of reason.

Souzou laughed aloud as he sat and listened to the two other Sekihoutai members. "Just like old times," he chuckled, realizing nothing had changed, not even in ten years.

Twin sheepish grins covering their faces, the two glanced up at him and backed down.

"And as for where we start…well, we obviously are going to need more members. If I remember correctly, around this area there should be at least fifteen or so people that would be willing to join us. Informants during the Revolution days, they had almost constant contact with us, and I'm sure that they will not object to the idea of the Sekihoutai being raised up once more."

"And there should also be some others," Katsu continued. "The people of Japan were outraged when the government "disbanded" the Sekihoutai and many should be loyal to its rebirth, knowing that it served only the people."

Souzou heaved a great sigh. "But that's where the problem lies, Katsu. True, the people were outraged, they were furious. But not because the Sekihoutai was "disbanded" as you so kindly put it. They were upset because the government had been feeding them false lies about our existence, telling them _we_ were the ones taking their money."

Sano growled, deep in his throat, at these words. He had always hated the dirty Meji Government, and now his chance had finally come to pay them back for what they had done to him and Master Sagara so many years ago. "Don't worry," he said, voice seething with ire. "We'll get enough members to show those dirty bastards where the real power lies."

Katsu grinned wolfishly at his friend. "Finally, our dream is coming true Sano. We can restore power to the people and scour the filthy corruptness from the _government_." He spat the last word as if it were defiling his mouth just to say it.

"Calm down, you two," Souzou interjected. "We're not going to kill _anyone_. This is not going to turn into a killing spree, that's not what the Sekihoutai is all about. We're going to help the people just like we used to and expose the government for what it really is."

Meekly, his two "sons" nodded. They knew he was right, they had just let themselves get caught up in the excitement and hope that was now coursing through their slender frames.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow." And the now-restored leader of the Sekihoutai finally reached for the tea sitting in front of him. He took a long drink, mind awhirl with thoughts of the future.

Things were going to change around here, he could feel it in the winds. Something big was going to happen and Souzou would make sure that they were at the center of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And just a few miles away, a certain redheaded samurai also felt the wind as it swirled through his long locks and tickled his nose. Eyes darting around warily, his hands faltered on the washing in front of him. Change was coming, he could sense it, smell it on the wind. And it was going to be something big.

With a worried frown he returned to his scrubbing, guard up and samurai's sense alert. Whatever this was, he would be ready for it, whenever it came.

He just hoped Sano was all right.


End file.
